Dreamscape
by Rhio-bob
Summary: Xiaolin showdown charictars are getting kidnaped by a maniac! What will happen! IMPORTANT! This fic has been sitting dead in the water for some time now, and... well... It's dead. I've lost the plot. Sorry.
1. Kidnaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, never will. Sniff.**

**Hey. So ,uh this is my first fan fic and I'd appreciate feedback… but you know, whatever. So this first part is like a story thing, but then it sorta changes into interactive plot… Oh you'll get it. Maybe. If any one reads this.**

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**

_**Kidnapping Them **_

Dojo crawls round the halls of the Xiaolin temple. He shouts for the young monks. Then he shouts for Master Fung. No one answers, nothing stirs. He moves quicker. He knows there is someone, some_thing_ watching him. He hears the wisp of fabric moving fast through the air and a laugh the would make a maniac jealous. The a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then darkness

*****************************

Chase sits on his throne contemplating ways to kill that annoying Jack Spicer. He starts. There is someone there. "I know your there. State your business with me." he says. He hears a laugh filled with insanity. Then he feels a sharp stab of a needle and falls to the floor unconscious.

*****************************

Dojo wakes up in a strange, cushioned room where, upon looking around, he sees the young monks, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Katnappe and an unconscious Chase Young. "What's going on?" he says

" We don't know Dojo, we all heard a crazy laugh and woke up here." says Kimiko. A bright flash, and a figure in a Gothic maid dress appears.

" Hello. I'm Chochero Minx. I'm the Princess of the Dreamscape. You are all here to be my toys." She blinks at them in a most disconcerting way. " You look like you'll be lots of fun."

" 'scuse me, miss, but we ain't toys. We're people, begging your pardons , Princess" Says Clay.

" A man with manners! How lovely! You'll be in a dream for sure" She winks " but not first, I think. So who should be first? Hmm……." The limp body of Chase suddenly regains life. He sits up groggily. " Ha! You! You'll do!" says Chochero Minx, pointing at Chase. " Now, A Dream or a nightmare? Maybe I'll ask _them. _The ones that watch what we do. Yes , that's what I'll do. I'll be back with the answer next time. Oh, this will be so much fun!"

She disappear in a flash of smoke, leaving the occupants of the room dazed and confused, till Jack breaks the silence by saying " ungg" and collapsing to the floor. The others start shouting their complaints, pleas and random obscenities at the walls.

*****************************

**Yeah, I know it's a bit short but it's a prelude so , yeah. **_**Them **_**would be you by then way. So what do you think for Chase Young? Dream or nightmare? And do you have any plot ideas for Chase's dreamscape that you particularly want? **

**Oh, and I don't have a Beta reader so I'd appreciate if you pointed out any grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading my first chapter of my first fan fic.**


	2. Chase's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, never will. Snuffle.**

**I'm so happy, I got ****three**** reviews. Yay! So I got Chase = Nightmare + enclosed spaces. This is gonna be fun to write!**

**Word = authors note**

_Word _**= thoughts (except with **_**they**_**)**

Word** = something said with vehemence **

**************************

Chochero Minx re-enters the room five hours after she left. Her grin makes all that see it shudder. She falls to the floor and flips herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes should have popped out by now with how wide she was keeping them. She turns to Chase and says, slowly pronouncing each syllable " How unfortunate for you. _They_ picked nightmare." She laughs wildly and Chase slips once more into the realm of the unconscious.

**************************

Chase is lying in the dark. He notes quite calmly that he can't move his arms or legs. _If it's one of my cats, I'll kill it, _he thinks. But if that's what it was, why hadn't it moved?

Chase moves his hands up and meets the wooden board that was holding him down. He pushes against it. It doesn't move. _Odd_, he thinks, _I should be able to move that_. He pushes harder and still it doesn't move.

Chase moves his hands to the side and pushes but the wood on either side of him holds firm. His breath quickens. _This is not right, this __cannot__ be right. _He smells the air. There is a damp earthy smell as if he were lying on the ground. _Or under it, _he thinks. He reaches up and pushes against the board again, more urgently now. The six feet of earth onto does not shift.

Chase becomes his dragon self and starts clawing at the board, _no,_ he thinks,_ not a board but a lid,. A coffin lid. _His claws don't even scratch the wood, but bend backwards making his hands a bloody mess. He kicks the lid in a hopeless, doomed effort to break the wood. He cries out in rage, anger, pain… and something else . Something that hadn't entered Chase Young's voice in centuries.

Chase Young cries out in fear.

In a last ditch attempt to break through the lid, he bites at it. His teeth lodge in the wood , are pushed backwards through his gums or break into jagged splinters. He is sobbing, a thing he has never done before, which makes this whole thing all that worse. Not only will he die, but he will die humiliated.

The air is running out. He can't breath. He is carried into death. He can hear his mother and sisters. Oh, how he'd missed them. He had grown numb over time, but he had never really stopped caring about them. But no, he is not to go with them. He is to go to a darker place with the rest of those who have no soul. He was given them back, only for them to be snatched away.

Chase Young's worst fears had been realized. He had died in fear, alone and, worst of all, the very thing he had sold his soul to escape in the first place, he died helpless

**************************

The young monks, Dojo, Wuya and Katnappe all watch in horror at the writhing Chase as he bites his lips into a bloody mess and scratches into his cheeks with enough force to break the skin. But Jack isn't looking at Chase. Jack is watching the inflictor of this torture. Chochero sits with her eyes closed, mouth opened in silent laughter. Her laughter becomes audible and her eyes snap open. She turns to look a Chase and sees the state he is in. The Princess of the Dreamscape looks at Jack. She walks up to him and whispers in his ear " You know what I've done, don't you? You understand. I'll tell you now so you don't have to find out the hard way, there isno escape." and with that she disappears, leaving Jack to share his revelation with the group. Just then Chase wakes up, screaming, and Jack is diverted from his purpose. Chochero watches with interest as Chase rocks back and forth. _Who next?_ she thinks. _Ah yes, the fire girl. This should be fun._

**************************

**Oh man, that was hard to write. And I am now utterly terrified I could hold that inside of me. What's more scary is that I found that ****fun****. So Kimiko's next, huh? What d'ya think, Dream or nightmare? And I'm always grateful for constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Kimiko's Dream

**Hey! I got more reviews *does the happy jig*. Sorry this one took so long but I had serious writers block… So on with the story. I got Kimiko = dream + a certain Brazilian we all know and love. Go on, guess.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Never have, never will. Sob.**

**:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:**

it

Chase ss in the corner of the room they're trapped in. He is different from before, less… there, somehow. It scares the others more than they'll let on. Jack is telling them his theory about what had happened. "This Chochero chick, yeah? She's gotten in to Chase's subconscious somehow, made him dream up something" he looks at Chase and shudders " something terrible." he finishes.

"Will he be okay?" Asks Kimiko, who is freaked. If that Chochero could get into Chase Young's head, what would she do to the rest of them? There was no way that… that… person, if that was the right word, was getting in her head.

"I don't know. The brain is a delicate thing." Replies Jack. Jack is terrified, and isn't hiding it well. He's shaking all over.

Chochero silently passes through the wall behind Kimiko and says very quietly "Your lucky. _They _picked dream." And she sits down, eyes closed, as Kimiko falls in to her dream.

**************************

Kimiko is sitting on a beach. She hasn't been on a beach in ages. She is lying on a towel sun bathing whilst her Fiancé is swimming. He emerges from the ocean and walks up to her. He flicks some of his wet hair on to her and she punches him playfully on the arm. He may have matured a lot since they had first met, but he still had his boyish charms. "Hey girl, you hit hard!" he said jokingly, leaning in to kiss her.

Kimiko thinks about her wedding. It was in two weeks time and they were on a break, to get away from the madness of organisation. _Organised madness_. Kimiko thinks of how sweet Omi (who had matured in mind but not in height) looked in his tux as the Best Man, how proud her father was of her and that he was coming over from Japan just to walk her down the isle. She thinks of Clay who took an internet course so he could be their registrar. She thinks of her dress, that she had made with her soon to be mother-in-law.

She thinks all these things in the space before he kisses her. Before she thinks these things before she can think nothing else but how lucky she is, and how nice his lips taste. Now she just lets herself fall into the easy, happy cloud of loveliness that has became her life. Kimiko is purely happy in this moment and, no matter how old she would grow, she would never, ever, forget this.

**************************

In the room Chochero eases out of the dream. She feels that maybe this Kimiko person deserves this safe haven for a while. Why was she always fighting so hard to prove herself? More importantly, who did she need to prove herself to? Chochero stretches her arms in front of her and yawns. She spots the Brazilian boy, Raimoundo, and treats him to a funny look. He's radiating that kind of anger that has moved through all comparisons to heat and can only be called _cold_. A frozen anger. He stands up and demands "What have you done to her?! Why hasn't she woke up yet?! Don't smile at me!" he breaks down, kneels to the floor and sobs "Don't smile at me. Please… please give her back."

Chochero frowns. She thinks "He clearly loved her, and she him, yet they weren't a couple?" she says "She won't thank you if you wake her up, you know. It's a dream just like _they _asked for it to be. Let the dream run it's course and she'll wake up refreshed and empowered. Why don't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Says Raimoundo in a barely auditable whisper.

"How you feel. It's never good to bottle up your feelings, you know." Chochero turns her gaze to Jack a says "Stop telling them I'm a bad person, Cutie. I'm not… I'm not… I'm whatever I think I am. I think. And I think your next, Jackie dear. Yes your next. I hope for your sake it's a dream. The alternative is, is, is actually pretty funny. Oh. No. No you did not. I did not unearth my face in your dream pile. That is. That is just. Just sooooooo sweet!!!" Chochero squeals as she shots through the roof, presumably to ask _Them_ for advice on Jacks dream.

"Holy crude" says Jack before promptly fainting.

**************************

**Well that was hard. Please forgive me for being so late with the update, it was unintentional. I hope you liked it anyway. So Jackie boy, hey? What you think? I like either, but you know Jacks my fav so I'll probably go mental with it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Jachero? Surley not?

**Hi. Look I am so so so so so very sorry that this has taken so long, but my laptop was confiscated from me. For uhh… Reasons. FOR NEARLY A MONTH! And then I had these dares, and then I went on holiday. And basically the world has just been against me. Sorry.**

**Right. So this is what I got. Jack = dream + take over the world! And a little bit of ChocheroXJack?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Never have, never will. Weap.**

**:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:**

Jack whimpers. Jack knows Chochero knows what he is thinking, and what he is thinking was that even though Chochero scares the live daylights out of him, he admires her. She is not scared to be what she is, and that is Jacks downfall.

Chochero floats down through the ceiling and comes to a rest above Jack's head. She blows against the back of his neck. Jack jumps forward three feet and comes to a rest, sobbing on the floor. "Oh do behave, you delectable imbecile. _They_ picked dream so stop you're howling. Honestly!" says Chochero lying down on the floor, clasping her hands upon her chest and closing her eyes.

"Mommy." Jack whispers before losing his grip on consciousness.

**************************

Jack is sitting at a table. The table is illuminated whilst the rest of the room is in darkness. On the table is a map. On the map nearly all the countries have the same colored filling, bright, flaming red. These are the countries he has won in battle. These are the countries that are _his._

A robot minion comes from the shadows behind him and alerts him that it is time. Jack stands and moves out of the room and into a hallway. He turns right and into another room and checks his reflection in a mirror. When he sees that he looks satisfactory he moves out of the room and into a garden where a coach is awaiting him. He climbs into it and the coach sets off to the public square where millions will watch as Jack makes a speech as to how the UNJ, that is to say the United Nations of Jack, were going to overcome the rest of the world.

He arrives to the screaming of millions of adoring subjects. He steps up on to a stage and says "Hello!" The reaction is instant. The crowds fall silent.

"You have come here to watch history take place. No longer shall there be wars after this one. No longer shall one country have more benefits than others. We are entering a golden age when the world shall become one, united force!" The crowd cheers.

From behind Jack a girl approaches. Not just any girl, but the Empress of this new age. She silently wraps her arms around Jack, her silvery white hair flowing around her shoulders. She leans in to Jack and he leans down to kiss her and…

**************************

…and a scream erupts in the room as Chochero and Jack are flung out of the dream. Oddly though, it did not come from Jack. The Xiaolins and Heylins stare in shock and wonder as Chochero backs away from Jack, her white hair billowing, and says in barley a whisper "You… Me… That…Eh?!?"

Jack swallows and says "Well… Umm…You see…Ha…Ha ha. That was just umm… "

Chochero cuts him off and says, louder now and fiercer "You nearly stole _**MY**_ _**FIRST**____**KISS **_in one of my dreams!" she blushes. " I mean that, umm… that umm… of course that wouldn't have been my first kiss? Heh heh heh?" she redirects her flow "How did you do that anyway? You shouldn't be able to do that. I'll have to keep an eye on you…" she wanders through a wall, muttering something about first kisses, leaving her prisoners to ponder upon her words.

Jack stands. Then he sits again. Then he stands. This cycle continues until Clay shouts "Hey partner, pull yourself together! You look jumpier than a mouse at a birds of prey expedition! What happened?"

Jack looks at him and very slowly says "I Dreamed about her."

Chase sits, and for the first time since he had Dreamt, he speaks. "I want to destroy her. But at the same time, I wish to use her. She could be a valuable ally. Has anyone else noticed her, shall we say _special, _treatment of Spicer? Spicer might just be our ticket out of here."

"_I _think she's lovly. Maybe she'll be my friend?" Kimiko's state of euphoria, an after affect of her Dream, is still affecting her. Rai looks at her, worried that she had lost some if her precious mind, before realizing he doesn't care. He'll always love her anyway.

Dojo turns to the group. He says "I think that maybe, just maybe, this all has somting to do with the shadow of fear."

And outside of the room, down the hall , through another room and behind a locked door, Chochero Minx writes in her diary.

_Perhaps, _she writes, _perhaps he might be my one?_

**:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;;;:;:**

**Well. That took a turn for the weird, didn't it?**

**Please let me know what you think? Also, please let me know which character to write a dream for next. Dojo, Clay, Wuya, Katnappè, Rai or Omi? Everyone who reads my stuff is brilliant and everything I write would be meaningless without you, so I'd like to say thanks.**

**And also, thanks to my friend Cathy, who gave me a much need kick in the backside to get this chapter finished and up. **

**So please forgive me for being late, and please R&R. Thank you.**


	5. IMPORTANT! SORRY

**I'm really, very sorry. To anybody who ever liked this fic, and in particular to anyone who has it on alert, because then you got a message telling you about this anti-chapter.**

**This fic, well... It's gone. If anybody wants it, they can have it. Otherwise, it's a dead fic. Sorry. I don't know what I was doing, and I've spent this long trying to stop it from dead fic-ing, but this is it. Either one of you lovelies adopts it, or it's sleeping with the fishies. I feel really bad, but its worse to lead people on, isn't it? Sorry. Really, truly. If anybody still cared enough to be even mildly disappointed in me... I'm sorry.**


End file.
